Willows truth
by Buffy-Lover
Summary: The story is about the sacrfice that willow is willing to make for the people she loves


This is a story of willows truth what she will give for love what she will do for the power of friendship.What she will do for Dawn and tera.  
  
WILLOWS TRUTH  
  
Willow is in to black magic by this time and amy is back.Dawn an buffy went to see there dad who at this time is on his death bed so as they leave buffy lookes around for willow remebering what happend the week befor when willow almost got dawn killed by that demon the the guy that deals in balck magic created.buffy thinks to her self i cant belive what i said i can understand what willow is going through maby i over reacted.As she huged zander she looks at dawn and says dawn what are you thinkin dawn replay mabye i was being a baby that one day when willow and i got into that crash dawn starts to cry and wispers i wish willow was here as the tear falls from her face as she get up the tear hits the ground and willow appears form where the tear hit as if she had sprouted as they look at her with amazement they tell she has been cryin for hours mabys even a day or two.Willow relizing what has happend looks in amazment as so does the rest of the gang does.  
  
What just happed buffy replies willow says dawn she is the one the one of true unused power for years i have though that i or tera was that cause of how fast we secced in the pratices of wicca but now i know that i am only the one to serve her to be by her side in tyime of pain and suffering to help her secced.Tera just as confused as the others says willow is right she is the one of pure in the book it says that one of very importance will be born unoticed an then will be given the power of pure and unused magik she will set the wicca free from our torment and retacuel she is the one that will set us free she is our queen she is more than a human less than a god.At that moment the wall of the air port burset open and the man that deals in black magik is standing there with amy by his side ready for a fight.  
  
Willow stands up and she knows what she must do she must protect dawn as willow calls appont her deepest power the building starts to shake and as the power comes to her a voice a domnic voice is heard and says are you willing to give up your powers to destroy this man of darkest magic to protect the pure one willow knowing that this means that her powers will be gone forever inless given by a nother and she must exsept it says YES i will sacrfics my powers as she says that her eyes blacken and her nails grow and she repeats in latin in a deep demontic voice i an the last to see you a dust bhecome you the daggers of my heatr will destory you. At that moment willows hair gorws and looks like a red water fall and a light perices her from behind followed by a black light the light then destorise the demon willow goes back to normal and so does any willow weekend from the battel relizes that she is no longer in the air port she stands befor a light and is says in a most gental voice you have gave your self for this pure one yet you were in a relm that i couldnt help and make it so you could keep your power this is what dark magik does tell all what you have learned your powers are passed to the one that you love. At that moment willow wakes to see tara floating repating i will searve and sees a light of energy tera drops to the ground and runs to willow and says i am sorry as tears run down her face.Tera says willow will you be my everthang agin will you willow says yes tera i will be your everythang.  
  
Dawn comes over and says willow i have been stealing your book and i know what i am and what i can do willow you are more older and knowlageabul then me willow you i give my powers you are the pure one willow replys are you sur dawn this is a honor and dawn says then you should take it produly as in a languge only spoken by god dawn says these powers i give to the oone that i love show her the way she is now the pure one.  
  
  
  
By:Levi Beam  
  
address 43220 sw gaston rd  
  
gaston or 97119  
  
if intersted in any more buffy stuff of storys write me or email me at raw_master7@hotmail.com 


End file.
